A pouch-style package is used universally for a broad spectrum of products, ranging from ketchup and other condiments to health and beauty aids, as well as medical products, household and automotive cleaning products, and other foods and technical products. These pouches are typically made of foil/plastic laminates, which may have specific properties including oxygen barriers, moisture barriers, varying sealing and/or softening temperatures and printable surfaces.